ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Avengers: New Heroes' Time episodes
Episode List Note: In each episode listed down below, there a line said “Set After”, which informs of an Ultimate Spider-Man and The New Avengers episode each of them is a follow-up of. 01) "The Avenger Triangle" Set After: Swinging for a Friend, Part 2: New Avengers Assemble! Plot: Three micro-episodes focusing on Captain America, Iron Man and Thor and their relationships with the women they love: *"Phoenix Heart": As he travels to the Nest of Helios to reunite with his lover Andrea Carter, Captain America recalls their moments together during the war. *"Soulmates Sheltered by Iron": Tony Stark has a dinner with his lover Pepper Potts as they remember when they fought together against Obadiah Stane in his Iron Monger armor as Iron Man and Rescue. *"The Thunder of Love": Thor tells the young children of Asgard a story about how his lover Jane Foster became the Midgard Enchantress. 02) "Space Soldiers and Angels" Set After: The Phoenix Awakens Plot: Captain America and Iron Man are joined by Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, American Son and Red Hulk to lead S.W.O.R.D. Agents on a battle against the Skrulls, who threaten the Shi’ar Empire. They are also joined in battle by Phoenix Princess, who arrives there in the search of a couple of metahuman earthlings who were caught in the war between the two alien races and the Kree Empire. Nighthawk, who previously escaped the Vault, is determined to kill the Phoenix, but not without the interference of Spider-Man and American Son. 03) "Burning Hearts" Set After: The Phoenix's Quest Plot: The Avengers (now officially joined the Hulk’s fellow Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) are joined by Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess, who demonstrates her worth by helping them stop the rampage of a Venom-infected Hyperion. As the heroes learn more about the Phoenix's past, the young couple works to create their own A.I. lifeform (like the Avengers have F.R.I.D.A.Y.) for their team using the extracted energy of a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal, which crashed on Earth after Hyperion destroyed Deathbird's ship. They also have to deal with Nighthawk, who formed an alliance with Deathbird to get revenge on the Phoenix and has managed to brainwash the disbanded members of the Squadron and the inmates of the Raft with small samples of the Venom Symbiote. **By the end of the episode, Redwing officially joins the Avengers as Falcon's sidekick. 04) "Young, But Still Big" Set After: ''Six to Six'' Plot: With Spider-Man and his fellow New Avengers busy with an important S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, the Avengers, with a uneasy assistance from Norman Osborn in his Iron Patriot armor, team up with the Big Hero 6 to take down Doctor Octopus and Robert Callaghan a.k.a. Yokai, who plan to exact their revenge on Osborn by destroying his company, and find a cure for Callaghan's daughter Abigail, who was turned into a savage Goblin monster by a Oscorp formula. Aftermath: It is suddenly revealed by a cured Abigail that it was Doctor Octopus who injected her with the Goblin formula, tricking Callaghan to exact revenge on Osborn. 05) "Of Birds and Cats" Set After: Shadows of HYDRA Plot: Falcon and Redwing battle both the forces of HYDRA led by Baron Strucker and former Squadron Supreme member Zarda to protect Greer Grant, a teenage girl who was one of the Oscorp formula infected subjects of HYDRA and turned into a Tiger-themed Werecat dubbing herself Tigra, and save the other metahumans before they can be used as living weapons against America. Also, as she spends time with Falcon, Tigra gradually becomes deeply impassioned with him. 06) "Fantastic Inhumans and Where to Find Them" Set After: The Kid Arachnid is Alright Plot: As they search for new Inhumans who had recently discovered their powers after a Terrigen Meteor crashed on Earth, the Inhuman Royal Family ends up enlisting the Avengers, the New Avengers (Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, American Son, Agent Venom and Triton) and the Fantastic Four to help them defend their homeworld against the invasion of Ronan the Accuser, who wrongfully accuses the Earthlings for the creation of the Inhuman race. One the middle of the mission, the heroes discover that Ronan is using one of the Dark Phoenix Gems as the new power source of his Universal Warhammer and must destroy it before it can unleash a plague which might corrupt the Universe. Spider-Man and Rosy Barsi (now a Fox-based Werefox-like Inhuman after exposing herself to the Terrigen Cloud) discover the worse when it turns out that Ronan is unaware his ship is controlled by Ultron’s A.I. consciousness. 07) "Dark Circle" Set After: Circus of Illusions Plot: The X-Men request the Avengers’ assistance when Sebastian Shaw and the Inner Circle plan to find one of Dark Phoenix’s Power Gems and use it to break her free from her prison. This mission leads the two teams to a journey to the depths of the Dark Dimension, where Dormammu is likewise seeking the Gem to become more powerful than he used to be, on which the heroes end up needing Doctor Strange’s help as well. Of course the mission becomes a race against time when the Gem fuses with redeemed former member of the Circle Emma Frost, who struggles to overcome its influence and stop Dark Phoenix from returning. 08) "World War Venom" Set After: Carnage Vengeance Plot: Following the New Avengers’ battle with the Carnage Symbiote Infection in Roxxon, the Avengers work alongside Black Panther to stop Carnage Strucker when he duplicates small fragments of both Venom and Carnage symbiotes and uses them to mutate metahuman brute inmates of the Vault (Abomination, Blob, Juggernaut, Man-Ape and the Wrecking Crew) who threaten to wreak havoc on Wakanda. Iron Spider and Iron Phoenix (armed with Hulkbuster versions of their armors) end up joining the battle and assisting the heroes as well when they discover that Whitney Frost (bonded with a new symbiote species dubbed Scream) is also behind the issuing chaos. 09) "Hearts and Minds" Set After: Superior Loki and Captain Peter Parker at Your Service Plot: Disappointed with Loki’s hesitation with Frigga, his father, the Frost Giant King Laufey, takes possession of his son’s Scepter and, allied with Ymir and other enemies of Asgard, leads the Frost Giants to a full assault on Asgard. Odin and Frigga end up enlisting their son Thor and his friends, the Avengers (joined by Stark’s first A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. (now a synthetic android codenamed Vision)), for help. During the mission, Vision progressively learns to valorize the meaning of friendship and family relationships with Thor and the New Avengers’ teammate Scarlet Witch, who progressively grows closer to him. 10) "Flaming Thunder" Set After: Phoenix Lake Plot: Following Phoenix Princess’ battle with Dark Phoenix and with the Avengers occupied with another unknown potential threat, Truman Marsh organises the Thunderbolts, a group of super villains and antiheroes consisting of Beetle (codenamed Mech V), Shriek, Norman Osborn’s bodyguards, the WIld Pack, the U-Foes, and a mysterious new superhero named Citizen V, and sends them to recover a important file stolen by HYDRA, though they must also contend with Eddie Brock (still bonded with the Anti-Venom symbiote), who has escaped jail and is looking for every way possible to reunite with Dark Phoenix’s host Ashley Kafka even if it means to obliterate anyone who stands in his way. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, Iron Man’s newest prodigy Harley Kenner (equipped with a Iron Man suit of his own and codenamed Sky Bolt) and the New Avengers (Agent Venom, Black Cat, Iron Spider and Iron Phoenix) stand between both factions and their prize as they work to destroy the file Marsh sent his Task Force team for and expose the identity of Citizen V, who turns out to be another infamous villain of Captain America’s past. 11) "Dark Times" Set After: Phoenix Lake Plot: Set during the events of the previous episode, the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor and Hulk and allied with Spider-Man and Wolverine) travel into a parallel future on which the Thunderbolts’ actions resulted in collateral damage and horrible casualties where they battle against Kang the Conqueror, who seeks to learn the deep secrets of Dark Phoenix and use them to remake Reality into his own image. This quest leads the rest of their teammates (Falcon, Redwing, Tigra, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Vision and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) to the fifth Dark Phoenix Gem, which they must destroy before Kang can find it and learn to use its powers for his personal gains. 12) "See You at Night" Set After: Nightmares in Red Plot: Black Widow has her life saved by blind vigilante Daredevil after being injured in a fight with Viper Empress in a factory owned by Fisk Industries. As they work together to expose the company’s owner Wilson Fisk’s identity of the vile crime lord Kingpin and foil his negotiations with HYDRA, the Avengers work alongside the Moon Knight on dealing with the Zealots, a secret society of sorcerers organized by Kaecilius, a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and one of Doctor Strange’s first foes who seeks to take over the power of Dark Phoenix. 13) "Black Friday" Set After: The Big Hero 7 Plot: In his ambitious attempts to become better than the Avengers, Obadiah Stane uses HYDRA and A.I.M. technology to create an A.I. program named Agamemnon and uses him to operate his equipment and eliminate crime. His plan, however, backfires when Agamemnon, programed with a duplicate of Ultron’s mind, becomes disgusted with Stane’s plans to use him as a weapon and turns on him, taking over his armor and technology and exacting to destroy mankind. Now, the Avengers must work their way to stop Ultron’s evil offspring before it is too late. 14) "''Real Wild One"'' Set After: Animal Instincts Plot: The Avengers agree to let Reptile spend sometime with Devil Dinosaur in Savage Land if he can agree to avoid causing trouble. Of course the two Dinosaur Heroes still get in trouble when they both become hunting targets of Doctor Octopus and Viper Empress, who are planning to brainwash the two as Winter Dinosaurs. The Avengers, allied with White Tiger, Squirrel Girl, Ka-Zar and Zabu, work to stop the two vile groups and keep Reptile and Devil safe. On the middle of the mayhem, the heroes must also contend with a teenage prodigy of Oscorp, who was believed by her research team to have been killed by the Island’s plant life, but turns out to have been fused with Chemical Toxins combined with Captain America’s Super Soldier formula and transformed into an half-human half-plant hybrid and is exacting revenge on her former teammates for her fateful condition. 15) "Little Big World" Set After: Monsters vs. Machines Plot: The Avengers, allied with Hope Van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp and the New Avengers’ newest recruit Cyberstar, work into taking down Darren Cross (armed with his Yellowjacket exosuit), who has assembled Shriek, Shocker and Blastaar to attack and destroy Pym Industries and take over Dr Hank Pym’s technologies. 16) "Savage World" Set After: Symbiotes of Doom Plot: Sky Bolt and Iron Phoenix work alongside Devil Dinosaur and Star-Lord when Kingpin’s henchmen steal a small fragment of the Venom symbiote (after its destruction in Latveria) and, in a failed attempt to duplicate it, accidentally fuse it with a deformed clone of Devil Dinosaur created by Dr. Rajit Ratha and Dr. Michael Morbius which threatens to attack and destroy London. Note: The title of the episode is a reference to the 2015 film Jurassic World, which is interesting because of the characters who have a central role in the episode as they all had been played by the film’s actors in previous Marvel movies. 17) "War of the Patriots" Set After: Green v. Red: Madness Returns Plot: Following a unwanted result in the New Avengers’ latest mission against HYDRA, the founding members of the Avengers, allied with the Phoenix Warriors, must contend with Norman Osborn, who is assembling lawless superheroes who work their way through brute force and develop no care for the original Avengers’ moral codes. Meanwhile, the expanded members (led by Falcon and Captain Marvel) work to prevent a catastrophic threat which puts the existence of the Inhumans at risk. Note: By the end of the episode, a small message says: “''It all concludes in Ultimate Spider-Man”, marking continuity to the 'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers' episode ''Soul Burn. 18) "Future Shock" Set After: The Spider-Phoenix Plot: While working with the Avengers and Spider-Man to take down the Sinister Six, Hawkeye is hit by a lightning bolt blast caused by Electro, which knocks him unconscious. As he is carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. for medical attention, Hawkeye dreams of a future when HYDRA has been undone forever and the original Avengers have retired off their roles and passed their mantles for the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees who were suitable successors, including Peter Parker, who is the next Captain America, and Mary Jane Watson, who is the next Black Widow. Hawkeye eventually merges with his future self, who dubbed himself Bullseye, and teams up with Annie Parker Watson a.k.a. the Spider-Phoenix to defeat Madame Octopus and stop her from destroying the city with her army of Venom Soldiers. 19) "The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones" Set After: Ultimate Alliance, Part 2: One More Day Plot: Following the previous deaths of Thanos and Ultron, a new threat known as Uranus emerges from their ashes seeking the Infinity Stones to rule the universe. The Avengers, allied with Spider-Man's teammates, the New Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men, must work to defeat him and keep him away from the Stones. By the end of the episode, the Avengers discuss about a plan to permanently keep the stones from being taken over any other cosmic threat desiring their power. Spider-Man comes up with a single one: to link them together with the six pieces of the Universal Tablet. They get this help from one the strangest, but still closest of Director Fury's agents: the dimensional sorceress Madame Web, who has the heroes split in six small teams, one with each stone and, with the aid of Doctor Strange and Heimdall and the power of the Siege Perilous, travel through the dimensions the pieces of the Tablet are located in. 20) "The Infinity Saga, Part 2: A Stark in the Future" Set After: The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones Plot: Seeking the Tablet piece for the Power Stone, Iron Man and his patrol (consisting of Vision, Nova, Cyclops, Ant-Man, Wasp, Firestar, Rocket Raccoon and Iron Spider) travel through the 2099 universe where they must team up with Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara), Iron Man (Stark’s descendant Andros Stark) and El Diablo (an evolved and more intelligent version of Devil Dinosaur) to defeat the Hulk's corrupted future counterpart Maestro and stop him from using the Tablet's power to destroy the city. *Note: Mike Pollock, the voice of Dr Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog games, voices Maestro in this episode. 21) "The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Just Like Old Times" Set After: The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones Plot: Seeking the Tablet piece for the Time Stone, Captain America and his patrol (consisting of Falcon, Redwing, Iron Phoenix, Black Cat, Iron Fist, Storm, Nightcrawler and Black Panther) travel through the Noir universe where its versions of the Avengers (Spider-Man, Sergeant America and the Gangsters of S.M.A.S.H. (Joe Fixit, Thunderbolt and A-Bombardier)) count on their help to apprehend Hammerhead, who is cooperating with Sebastian Shaw to create a pack of mutant clones with the Tablet and use them to become the next force of HYDRA. 22) "The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Soul of a Ultimate Hero" Set After: The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones Plot: Seeking the Tablet piece for the Soul Stone, Spider-Man and his patrol (consisting of Phoenix Princess, American Son, Black Widow, Daredevil, Rogue, Beast, Cyberstar and Groot) travel through the Ultimate Universe, where the Ultimate versions of Thor, Falcon, Human Torch (here Harry Osborn having been granted with Flight and Pyrokinetic abilities), Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy), Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) and Black Widow (here Mary Jane Watson trying to overcome the death of her world's Peter Parker) side with them to stop Magneto from extinguishing the humans with the Tablet's power. On the middle of the chaos, a new hero calling himself the Phantom Spider emerges filling the kindhearted with courage and hope and cursing the dark hearted with guilt and fear, and it will not be too late for Peter to figure out that this is one hero he somehow created. 23) "The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Mad Logan" Set After: The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones Plot: Seeking the Tablet piece for the Mind Stone, Wolverine and his patrol (consisting of Hawkeye, Jean Grey, Tigra, Skaar, Inferno, Gamora, Sun-Eagle and Scarlet Spider) travel through a Dystopian Post-Apocalyptic version of Earth, where Wolverine and Hawkeye are some of the last surviving heroes to stand against the Venom King's tyrannical rule and work with their allies, the Anti-Venom Resistance, to formulate a plan to defeat the symbiotes and find the Tablet before the Venom King does. **Note: The universe the heroes travel in is based on the one set in the Old Man Logan saga and the title and the Anti-Venom Resistance heroes' designs are a reference of the Mad Max film series. 24) "The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Fallen Avengers" Set After: The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones Plot: Seeking the Tablet piece for the Space Stone, Thor and his patrol (consisting of White Tiger, Emma Frost, Captain Marvel, Star-Lord, Kid Arachnid, Miss Marvel and A-Bomb) travel through a alternate version of the future where the Avengers were disbanded by the Civil War and team up with this world's Jane Foster (who had won the worth to wield Mjolnir was turned into a female version of Thor), Captain America (here Sam Wilson after Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were killed in the explosion of a rocket they were fighting in) and Spider-Man (here Otto Octavius after swapping bodies with Peter Parker) to defeat the forces of HYDRA manipulated by Loki and keep them from achieving the Tablet. 25) "The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Return to Planet Hulk" Set After: The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones Plot: Seeking the Tablet piece for the Reality Stone, Hulk and his patrol (consisting of She-Hulk, Agent Venom, Power Man, Jewel, Scarlet Witch, Drax and Red Hulk) travel to an alternate version of Sakaar, where the Hulk was banned by the humans from Earth and is forced to fight for the Red King. The heroes must work with the freedom fighters of Sakaar, the Warbound, to free their planet from slavery and defeat the tyrant, who is manipulating several Earth heroes and villains (including Spider-Man, who was mutated into the savage form of Man-Spider, Nightcrawler, who was corrupted by the Carnage symbiote as Crimson Crawler, Man-Wolf and the Griffin) to fight for him using the Tablet's power. 26) "The Infinity Saga, Part 3: Avengers Universe" Set After: The Infinity Saga, Part 2 Series Plot: The Avengers have recovered the broken pieces of the Tablet and linked them with the Stones. Now, they only have to take them to the Center of the Universe so that no other cosmic disaster may occur in their reality with the stones. Unfortunately, the only thing standing in their way is Uranus, who had converted a pack of monsters from other worlds into savage versions of their greatest and most dangerous enemies (a Goblin-mutated Vampire with the original Green Goblin's mind and personality, A Gamma-Powered Werewolf, A HYDRA Marked Acid Breathing Dragon, a Mutant Alien with Magnetic Abilities, a Iron armored Dark Elf and Minotaur with Loki's scepter) and assembled them to destroy the heroes. Now, the Avengers work alongside their allies from the parallel dimensions to defeat the villains and save the universe. Category:Avengers Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Episode list Category:Episodes